1. Technical Field
The present disclosure concerns a system and method for controlling voice input and output of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known electronic devices support enable listening to music, performing voice communication and ordering printing by communicating with a headset, an earphone and a printer that have the Bluetooth function respectively in a wireless manner.
For example, the electronic device having the Bluetooth function searches for Bluetooth devices and performs a pairing process in order to communicate with other adjacent Bluetooth devices in a wireless manner. Thereafter, the electronic device is permitted to communicate with the other adjacent Bluetooth devices.
A known electronic device may be connected to a headset using a Bluetooth function with the device sound input and output paths being switched to the headset. A user unaware of this switch may attempt to make an outgoing call or receive an incoming call and be confused by the absence of sound. In order for a user to enable sound to be input and output through the electronic device when making an outgoing call or receiving an incoming call, a user is burdened by a need to take an additional action (for example, action of pressing a button) to switch from the sound input and output paths of the headset to the sound input and output paths of the electronic device.
In addition, where an earphone or headset is connected to the electronic device in a wired manner, the electronic device may appear to have non-functioning sound input and output due to a connection of the sound input and output paths being switched to an earphone or headset. In this case, a user needing input and output sound via the electronic device may be unaware he has to disconnect the wired-connected device from the electronic device. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems and enables an electronic device to input and output sound as required by a user without requiring the user to switch the sound input and output paths of the headset.